


Call me! Xoxo

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Series: Alex's Story [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Bruises, Cutting someone to mark them, Degradation, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, OC doesn't belong to me!, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Threat of wound fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: A commission for Realityinspace on tumblr! Their oc, Alex, finally gets hooked. And it's by the new guy, the Ghostface. Not happy at all with this outcome, he chases him down after getting off, sure he's going to turn this guy into a fucking bloody cloaked mess on the ground.He doesn't expect to be sobbing that he belongs to this ghost masked killer and tied up at his mercy.With his streak? He really should have seen it coming.





	Call me! Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to commission me or see more of my work, look me up on tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com

There was a new killer entering the realm and all of them knew it. Once another survivor joined their fray, they were all sure of it. Yet, for multiple trials, it was the same ole’ same ole’. Killers who they’d all fought against were still there, and yet no new one. 

So, the survivors all branched together and assumed that perhaps, maybe, there wouldn’t BE a new killer. 

No one trained for anyone who might be new, nobody thought up new strategies for a new ability or weaponry. Devising plans against the current reign of terror from the original ones they fought against would do just fine. 

Claudette and Laurie weren’t so sure. Alex had taken to listening to whatever Claudette had to say- he was sure she was the smartest person there. When she said it was a no-go to drop your guard, he believed her. And Laurie, well, Laurie had been struggling all her life against fighting one particular killer. If anyone had battle-ridden eyes, it was her. 

And if she agreed to not drop your guard, Alex knew damn well not to do it. 

After his run in with the Trapper and the infamous Michael Myers, Alex had gotten a little reputation around camp. He didn’t get hooked because he spread his legs- and honestly, a few of them said he was smart for it. It provided distraction not only for them to escape and get out, it meant the killer was distracted and the Entity would become displeased with them. 

It also meant, to Alex, that they saw him as useful. An asset to the team rather than just going out and whoring himself. Who knew getting laid could have such perks? 

David joked, asked how good a lay Alex was that killers were willing to take punishments for a piece of him. Claudette had worried, said that maybe another time a killer wouldn’t think twice before ending him right where he stood. Dwight, well, Dwight just wouldn’t make eye contact with him. Alex’s bad. 

His survivor’s spirit still stood strong, it wasn’t Alex’s fault that changing the game was just in his nature. So, what if he just had to bend over and take it like a good boy to get out alive and well, it worked, didn’t it? 

At least. 

It had thus far. 

The current match should have been easy. Crotus Penn Asylum was one of the familiar places to them, despite it being rather open. The thick fog and thick brush of grass made it easier to hide- especially with all the trees. 

A tricky map for those who were new, but who entered the match with him were rather veterans at this point. Himself, Laurie, Dwight, and Quentin. Quentin was still one of the more anxious people, but he got the job done. As long as it wasn’t a certain killer that had his sights set on Quentin in particular that round. 

There was no humming or children singing, so that ruled out two of them. No traps set around, no chainsaw revving- there was nothing. 

It was eerily quiet. 

Alex was working on a generator alone at the time. Carefully making sure that every wire went to where it was supposed to. It seemed like this match would be a breeze when he hears a nearby generator go off, lighting up the area in front of him. 

That should have been a hint that this was going too smoothly, that he was being watched. Waiting for his gaze to go from the generator to an area in front of him. 

Of course, that’s when he feels a gloved hand yank him off the generator swiftly and tug him onto a broad shoulder. 

Alex’s eyes widen, not familiar with the pitch black...cloak? This guy was wearing. Nor was he someone he recognized- he didn’t even HEAR this guy come up behind him! Was it The Shape? No, too lithe to be Michael—someone new?! 

“What the fuck?!” Is the perfectly intelligent thing that comes out of his mouth from shock. Immediately starting to wiggle and squirm, kicking at this guy’s chest and beating on his back. He can feel himself getting looser, watching the world shift from left to right and he’s almost there. Can feel himself slipping and- 

A scream pierces through the air, one he doesn’t recognize as himself but can feel how hoarse his throat is. His eyes are huge, looking down in disbelief to a hook through his shoulder. He...He got hooked. 

And then, Alex’s eyes shift to the killer in front of him and he understands why. 

The new guy- the words ‘The Ghostface’ echo through his head and he knows the Entity has given this killer a name. A new champion. 

He lets out a whimper in pain, reaching for the hook just as the killer tilts his head. As if amused, the Ghostface even lets out a laugh. “Wow, you were almost TOO easy to get. Man, you really let me down, kid. Thought you were a bit of a legend.” 

The speaking part startled Alex enough- but being taunted? That just makes him kick out, watching the killer jerk back a step and just laugh at him as Alex groans in pain. 

A sneer settles on his face as the asshole just turns around and skips off- LITERALLY skipping off! Like this was such a fun game! 

Perhaps to a killer it was, to Alex, this was someone taking his pride. He feels himself growl in his chest once Ghostface is out of his sight, his spirit strong and coursing through him. He swears he sees red in anger, swinging his legs back, then forth, then one more time and managing to lift himself off the hook enough to swing to the floor. An aching tear in his shoulder and leaking blood onto his shirt and staining the white color. 

He’s never been so mad in his life. Stalking the stalker as he follows where he notices the grass has been shifted, soon leading him into the actual building of the asylum. 

Steam practically is pouring from him in rage, able to ignore the pain stinging his shoulder when he sees the black cloaked form seem to take note he’s no longer on the hook. Looking outside the window where Alex SHOULD have been. 

He seizes the opportunity and does something never heard of. 

He tackles that son of a bitch. 

Running gets him enough ‘oomph’ to knock the bastard over. Hearing the clanking of a knife clatter to the floor nearby as he slams the Ghostface into the ground. That earns Alex a yelp, followed by the larger of the two to roll to try and get on top of Alex. Successfully rolling over until Alex could outstretch his fingers and snatch the shining blade, using his powerful thighs to slam the killer back to the floor and straddle his waist. 

The blade in his hand is held to the throat of the Ghostface, his other shoulder screaming from pain from the wound and dripping blood down onto the killer’s nice black cloak. 

“Yeah, how do you like that, huh? Not so fucking tough now.” Alex snarls down at him, pressing the sharp blade against the flesh he can see peering out from underneath the mask. He almost relishes the way the killer underneath him shudders- almost. 

His mistake is letting his nature get the better of him. Because he notices just how hard this asshole was under him. 

Upon sensing his shock, Ghostface bucks his hips and knocks Alex off balance. Giving him enough time to roll them over, pluck his knife from his grasp, and slam an arm into Alex’s chest to effectively pin him. Holding the knife to the corner of Alex’s lips who can practically hear the killer above him grinning. 

“I like that very much. Very. Very much. Taking down a legend AND making him my bitch? Sounds just fine to me- ah, ah, ah, don’t make that face. Heard you were a great lay, like spreading your legs, huh?” His voice shouldn’t be that attractive, muffled even behind a mask. And Alex should not- should NOT be getting hard because of how he’s speaking to him. Like he was a child getting scolded for all the wrong reasons. 

Man, his sexual tastes really did get fucked up the more time he spends in this realm. 

Alex holds his tongue but keeps up the face. Furrowed brows and a near snarl on his face. But, he lies there. Legs open on instinct to allow Ghostface to sit between them. An arm belonging to the killer crossed over his chest and too much weight on top of him. Yet, the threat of a knife at the corner of his mouth keeps him from barking back at him. 

That’s how Alex ends up tied up. Rope he didn’t see on the Ghostface being brandished. He’s humiliatingly on his knees, having kicked and hissed and put up a fuss as his lower clothing was removed. Leaving him in just his bloodied shirt and a sneer on his face. 

The rope ties his arms behind his back, bound tight enough he can’t jerk from them. Tied down to his calves and ankles with an inter-looping rope and forcing his legs apart. Sat up on his knees and trying to fight back his arousal. 

He sure makes the faces, sneering and huffing, jerking his head away when a gloved hand trails along his jawline and the killer calls him a ‘pretty boy’. 

Alex hates when his cock jumps at the praise. Hardened and reddened at the head, shiny with pre-cum. 

He hates it even more when he hears the groan of approval above him and a boot being pressed underneath his cock. Nudging at his balls and sliding the smooth boot up the length of his cock. Pre-cum collected on the leather and making it shinier than before. 

There’s a pause, a shuffle, and Alex lifts his gaze up. Peering underneath his lashes as he watches the Ghostface move his cloak off to the side and fish his own hardened dick from his pants. The only hint of skin Alex would see. Tanned, flushed at the head to show just how affected he was by all of this. The foreskin allowing a peek of a generously pink, bulbous head that makes his mouth water. 

He’s a decent length too, six or seven inches with a thickness about him that makes Alex’s toes curl. If this killer got off on him being bratty, so he would be if it got him a good lay. Already bondage was a good start. 

Alex huffs, almost a snort when the thick cock is taken in a gloved hand. Slapping the heat of it against his cheek and leaving a sliver of pre-cum sticking to his cheekbone and connecting him to the Ghostface’s cock. 

“Got a mouth on you, kid. Bet you could put it to better use, don’t you think?” Ghostface grumbles nice and low, moving his cock to rub against Alex’s lips that stay shut. Teeth clenched even if he wants to flick his tongue out, show him what he could really do. 

What? Old habits died hard. You’d have a hard time too if such a pretty dick was against your mouth! 

“Aww, come on baby, don’t be like that. Be nice and open up.” His voice turns to almost a sing song, and yet Alex still refuses. Even as the tempting head is revealed with a small stroke by Ghostface to his own cock. Smearing the pre-cum across Alex’s lips and making them shiny like they had lipgloss. 

“Go fuck yourself- even better, suck MY dick.” Alex snarks back, turning his head to the side to make sure Ghostface couldn’t just shove his cock in his mouth mid-sentence. He feels kinda tough, puffing out his chest and feeling rather good of his grumble. 

Except, well, he’s going to give up on the third try before Ghostface makes a low noise in his throat like he’s disappointed. “Ohh, well. Figured you would have preferred your mouth but...You leave me no choice.” He says, all whilst sounding like he’s disappointed with a sigh included. 

Confused, Alex goes to ask what he means before his shirt is torn open further. Fingers teasing around the rim of his wound. The tear is decent from the hook, and his eyes only widen bigger when the figure in front of him moves somewhere behind him and he can feel his cock slide across the wound. The salty sting of pre-cum edging on the wound. 

Oh no- no he WOULDN’T- 

“Wait, wait, no don’t-” Alex whimpers out in reply, his body jerking and his head trying to whip over his shoulder to see what’s about to happen. But a handful of his hair is grabbed, forcing his head forward and down. The threat is clear. 

“Aww, pretty boy ain’t so tough now, is he? ...Tell ya what, you scream for me- open that pretty mouth wide and moan and moan like the whore you are. And this-” Ghostface pauses to use two fingers to spread open the wound as if another hole to fuck as he puts emphasis to his next words. “Forbidden little hole won’t be fucked. Sound like a deal?” 

\-- 

Alex finds himself soon enough pushed onto his bad soon after that. Lubed up fingers from his spit fucking him open with two gloved fingers. Scissoring him open as another gloved hand strokes his cock expertly. From root to tip, twisting his wrist and squeezing the head juuuust right and making Alex’s eyes about cross. 

He tries to press his ankles to the floor, fuck up into the rhythm, but Ghostface is cruel. Squeezing at his cock until he yelps and relents, falling to the floor. 

Alex keeps up his end of the bargain, crying out, nails scrambling at the floor under his back. On the lower floor of this building in one of the open rooms full of windows, his voice carries. And all he can hope for at this point is that everyone takes the hint, avoiding going into the building and avoiding looking into the windows. 

He’s sure he looks pretty. Bruises line up his arms where Ghostface had thrown him back down onto his back with rough hands. His lips are red from biting at them and wet from his own drool. His eyes glassy, half lidded as his face is flushed, body just as flushed and cock straining with every touch. Every whine and moan is timed juuuust right. It could have driven anyone insane. 

A third finger joins the other two and he sobs out as they’re quirked upwards. Rubbing and pressing right at the spot and Alex can feel pre-cum pooling from him. Just a little more- 

Of course he doesn’t get it. Forgetting his promise and having broken down to whimpers. 

“Told ya to be loud.” Ghostface coos. But before Alex can beg for forgiveness, a little black ribbon is brandished from his pocket. Tying perfectly around the base of his cock and straining blood flow. A makeshift cock ring. 

Alex about cries. Tears spilling over his pretty red cheeks and his hips humping up into the air. Sensitive and wanting. 

That’s when he really gets it. A thick cock replacing gloved fingers. A hand around his throat, another at his hip and forcing him onto Ghostface’s dick again and again. He’s loud then as Ghostface laughs, snarling out. “That’s it baby, cry for me. Let them know who you belong to.” 

Alex wails. Head thrown back in anguish and practically screaming out as hips slam into his ass again and again. Too rough, it makes him sore quickly but oh by god- or whoever is listening does he love it. 

“Please! Please please- oh God let me cum- oh PLEASE, please I’ll do anything fuck please just- hhh!” Alex’s voice trails off into a low whine when a leather clad finger slides up the underside of his dick, causing the purpling flesh to throb weakly. 

“Say you’re my little slut.” Ghostface murmurs back. 

“What-” Alex starts weakly, shaking his head but quickly whimpers when the hand moves from his cock. Hips stilling inside of him even if Ghostface’s dick is throbbing inside of him .Fucking bastard was willing to edge himself just to hear it. 

“I’m your little slut.” He starts in a murmur, shuddering weakly. 

“Louder.” 

Alex whimpers in reply, humiliated and weak. Squeezing around the thickness inside of him and receiving a harsh thrust in reply. 

That does the trick. 

“I’m your little slut!” He wails back, head thrown back as Ghostface picks up speed again. Bruising his hips with his grip, forcing Alex into the floor as his thrusting gets more and more desperate as Alex keeps wailing the words he wants to hear. 

The ribbon is removed and Alex doesn’t even need to hear the command for him to cum. He’s off. Blurry eyed, broken, drooling, crying, squirming and kicking as best as he could in his bound position as he’s filled in reply. Cum drooling inside of his hole that squeezes and squeezes for more even as there’s nothing left to give. 

He’s left numb, panting on the floor as Ghostface moves off him. Alex vaguely hears the click of a camera, the flash blinding him further but he can’t care. 

The loud hum of the last generator goes off, followed by the gates beeping to signal it’s time to go. To escape. 

Alex hardly feels the rope being cut off him. Hardly even feels being rolled onto his side. 

“Damn, you were a good lay.” He hears chuckled above him. A boot nudging at his side but he only hums in reply. Broken and willing. 

Alex only winces and feels something when he can feel a knife in his skin on his thigh and hip area. The blade slices easily enough, feeling warm, sticky blood leaking from whatever new wound is being made. It feels like letters, but he can hardly tell. 

The walk of shame was something he was familiar with. Being laid out near the door in due time- but he isn’t even given the ability to put back on his clothes. Left in his bloody shirt stained with cum and sweat as Quentin meets him at the door, having waited for him. Good boy, Alex thinks, his eyes sleepy and thighs shaking. 

Quentin’s cheeks flush and he offers his jacket to cover Alex with. 

All four survive. 

And later, later Alex is able to see in the broken mirror of the cabin’s shower rooms what wound was left on him. 

In a sore, scabbing over wound, written into him in bright pinks and reds of his own flesh is: ‘Call me! Xoxo’ with a heart at the end. 

Fuck.


End file.
